


Can't Take My Eyes Off of You

by starsandcologne



Series: Klaine Valentines 2017 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Crushes, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: How do you tell the smartest boy in school that you like him? (Answer: you don't.) Nerd!Klaine





	

**Author's Note:**

> Can't Take My Eyes Off of You- Frankie Valli

Santana claims there's no such thing as a cute boy being on the debate team.

Clearly, Santana hasn't seen Blaine Anderson.

“What's not to like?” Kurt argues. “He was in the top ten percent at his old school, so he's _destined_ to be valedictorian of the junior class, and did you even _listen_ to his argumentative case on Prop 8 last week?”

“Yeah, yeah, you're all clearly all hot and bothered by his big nerd brain,” Santana says, adjusting her notes for her rotary speech entry.

_It's not just his brain_ , Kurt wants to say. It the fact that he's managed to join the glee club _and_ become the president of the superhero club without an ounce of shame. (And also the tight polos he wears. And he got contacts last month so Kurt can appreciate his hazel eyes even more.

***

“I think if two unicorns are destined to be together, then it'll happen,” Brittany says to Blaine, who won't stop pacing back and forth.

“But I don't know how to talk to him,” Blaine cries. He's been getting up in front of classrooms and audiences to voice his opinion on topics for years, but he can't manage a simple hello without almost swallowing his tongue.

“He may already know you like him,” she says with a shrug, and Blaine whips his head around.

“ _How_?” He asks in a rush. Blaine's tried to keep his pining to a minimum, but he just can't stop thinking about how _smart_ Kurt is, and how he respectfully argues his opinions and how he always adjusts his glasses after he says something particularly snarky-

“Well you were making love eyes at him when he was comparing his dad's campaign to Harvey Milk. Plus don't unicorn send pheromones through their horn?”

Blaine doesn't dignify her with an answer.

***

Three weeks later, Santana confesses she has a crush on the senior class president.

“Well there can't be anyone hot in student council,” Kurt mimics, and she punches his arm so swiftly his glasses nearly fly off.

“Shut up,” she says quickly. “You and I are going on a double date, and I _know_ you're going to like Brit’s best friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
